


tongue tied

by jvnsen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvnsen/pseuds/jvnsen
Summary: neil gets a piercing, and i am unable to think of a better summary as that is literally all that happens.





	tongue tied

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of the song tongue tied by grouplove and i was like, you know what, that's a good enough title for me.

He gets it spontaneously on a Tuesday, with Allison accompanying him.

He doesn't want to get anything visible; he wants something that's for the most part hidden, and he especially wants something that won't get pulled out while playing.

Allison records him getting it done and even though he really hadn't planned on telling anyone - other than Andrew - he allows Allison to post it on her personal Snapchat; he knows she also has access to the Foxes public snap but he doesn't think the whole world needs to know he has a tongue piercing, although he’s sure people will figure it out eventually anyway.

When they get back to the dorms, care sheet courtesy of the piercer slightly crumpled in Neil’s hand along with a bag of supplies for cleaning it, everyone is unsurprisingly waiting in the hallway, except for Aaron, Andrew and Kevin, probably because Aaron is with Katelyn, or he heard and just didn't care, and Kevin is probably forcing Andrew to watch tapes with him. He doesn't think Andrew knows about it, considering neither him nor Kevin uses Snapchat, but maybe they heard Nicky squealing from their room.

Which, when he and Allison come in, is exactly what he’s met with.

“Neil!”, Nicky yells, walking up to him. “Am I living in a dream? I need to see this.”

“Um.” Neil unceremoniously sticks out his tongue, feeling like a child at the doctor.

“Oh my god! I can't believe this.” He pouts before saying, “Andrew is _so_ lucky. Maybe I need to convince Erik to get one.”

Matt’s grinning, and Neil knows that whenever he does something that shows he’s no longer hiding, no longer trying so damn hard to be invisible, it for some reason makes Matt ridiculously happy.

Dan simply says, “Nice,” and Renee nods at him, a small smile on her lips.

“Has Andrew seen? Did he know you were getting it done?”, Nicky asks.

“No, I didn't tell him.”

He swears everyone's eyes widen a fraction, and Neil scrunches his nose at his own voice.

“How does a lisp actually make you cuter? How does that even wor-” Nicky is cut off by a door opening a few feet behind them, Andrew finally appearing and blankly staring at the lot of them all gathered together.

“Andrew! Why don't you say hello to your boyfriend?”

Andrew raises a single eyebrow, arms folded over his chest and looking at Neil.

Neil grimaces before simply saying, “Hello.”

Neil thinks Andrew actually squints his eyes at him, possibly wondering if Neil was somehow hurt in a manner that resulted in him having an annoying lisp. “What the fuck did you do now?”

He slowly sticks his tongue out in response, and another metaphor comes to his mind: a scolded child who put something in his mouth that he shouldn’t have.

Andrew’s expression doesn't change, and he stares at Neil for several long moments before walking forward, grabbing Neil’s free hand, and pulling him to their dorm room before slamming the door shut behind him.

-

A second later, the Foxes watch as the door is opened again and Kevin tumbles out of it before it slams shut again, lock turning loudly.

-

Neil is pushed up against the closed door and he can hear the Foxes wolf whistling from the other side of it, Nicky yelling, “Get it, Neil!”

“Is there any reason you decided to put a needle through your tongue?”

Neil shrugs. “Not really,” then winces at how his L’s turn into T’s. “Do you like it?”

Andrew just looks at him before asking, “How long?”

Neil's wince turns into a smirk. “How long what?”

Andrew glares at him until Neil recites, “It takes about a month to heal. It could technically be fine before then, but it’s best to wait to do anything until it’s completely healed.”

Andrew’s response to that, of course, is to slide to his knees right there and say, “In the meantime, yes or no?”

-

One month later, Neil makes Andrew come _hard_ , his hands fisted in Neil’s hair, cursing quietly. The long and annoying healing process was 100% worth it.

(Neil feels pretty smug about the effect the piercing has on Andrew until Andrew comes home with a piercing of his own and then it’s game over.)

**Author's Note:**

> then neil gives andrew lots of blowjobs for the rest of his life and andrew's pretty sure he sees god at one point the end


End file.
